


now the silence is broken

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: Poppy Day in... [5]
Category: Poppy Day - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Telekinetic barista.





	now the silence is broken

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ 

 

When Poppy had built this coffee shop, she had hoped that no one would catch onto her. She was a bit too quick when getting someone’s drink, handing back their change, and clearing away a spill before anyone realized there had been one to begin with at all. With her quick talents, she could’ve have gone anywhere and done anything. It was unrealistic to think even a telekinetic girl knew what she wanted to do by the time she was done high school.

If any of her regular customers had caught on to her tricks, they hadn’t said a word to anyone else. If anyone choose to comment on it, it was usually followed by a wink and a promise to see her again tomorrow. Even Poppy’s most disliked girl from high school had raised her eyebrows when Poppy handed her the order without her fingers quite touching the disposable cup. She had leaned in and said, “Your secret is safe with me, Poppy Day.”

Now she’s twenty-six and has no plans to do anything else. This coffee shop business had been booming, since the town was too small for even a Startbucks to appear. And while the rest of the townsfolk are used to her quick, friendly service, and her knack for having their order finished before they even reach the counter, it doesn’t mean that tourists visiting for the summer accept it just the same.

When the door chimes, Poppy glances up to see her new favourite customer walk in. A smile tugs at her lips as she flicks her finger to put the lid on her current drink order. She hands it off to the customer before she meets the fiery woman’s eyes.

Ellie Stevenson. She was in town to visit her younger brother, Ryan. She had had a rough year (or so the rumours go) and had left a crappy job _and_  boyfriend in New York City to spend some time getting to know Ryan. Apparently, their life story is complicated, and while Poppy doesn’t want to pay attention to most rumours, she’d been entranced by this one. Ellie and Ryan’s parents are the same. They’re not half-siblings. But for some reason, that the rest of the town is still speculating about, their parents decided to ship Ryan off to grow up with their Aunt Trish.

It’s very complicated, and Poppy’s limited interactions with Ellie leave little time for questions.

However, she’s noticed the way Ellie watches her hands closely. She hadn’t said anything, but since she’d grown suspicious, Poppy actually makes her drinks. There’s no frill or thrill of making the drink with her mind. Instead, she takes the time and care to make sure that Ellie doesn’t see her little gift. She’s not sure how she’d react if she knew that she hadn’t been wrong to call Poppy out that first day.

“Good morning,” Poppy finally manages to say. There’s something about Ellie that makes her mouth grow dry.

“Good morning,” Ellie says. Her eyes are watching Poppy’s hands so carefully that she almost knocks the drink over trying to put the lid on. “How are you today?”

“I’m great. How are you? How’s Ryan?” Poppy asks. She grabs the pen, only remembering where she’d left it after a second, and writes Ellie’s name on it, dotting the ‘i’ with a heart. Fuck, she could not be more gay for this woman if she tried.

Ellie shrugs. “I’m alright. Ryan’s good. He talks highly of you.”

“Does he? Then tell him to get his ass in here more often. I miss his face,” Poppy says, with a bright smile. Ellie meets her gaze with a suspicious look before smiling back.

“Will do. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house today.”

Ellie’s surprise is unmistakable. “Um. Thanks, but why?”

“Every so often I like to give free drinks out to the most beautiful woman who comes into my coffee shop,” Poppy blurts. While that _is_  true - she likes to see people smile, especially if they’re having a bad day. And the cost on a free drink here and there is nothing compared to what she makes on a daily basis - she didn’t mean for it to sound so corny.

“Well, uh, thanks. Have a good one.”

Just like that, Ellie is headed out of her coffee shop. Poppy doesn’t miss the way she pauses, smelling her tea, before she crosses the street.

“Wow. That was totally lame,” a familiar voice startles her.

She spins around and smacks Tom with her dish towel. “Fuck off.”

“I’m not sure she understood that you were hitting on her though.”

Poppy sighs. “Yeah, me neither. What are you doing back here, anyway?”

“I came to get those cookies. The women at the office have been asking me to pull the friendship card because they’re all craving it,” Tom tells her.

“Don’t tell me you think they’re all cycling together,” Poppy warns.

“I don’t _think._  I _know._  They fucking told me,” Tom answers with his stupid smirk that always makes Poppy laugh. She leans into him and rolls her eyes. He slips his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. “I’m so telling Ryan you have a hard-on for his big sister.”

“Don’t you dare, or else you won’t get those cookies you want. And then you’ll have to go back to the office empty-handed. You don’t want that, do you?” Poppy teases.

“You play tough,” Tom tells her. “But alright, sure. I’ll keep my mouth shut if you make your double chocolate cookies.”

Poppy turns to hold her hand out in agreement. They shake on it, and she leaves him to run the shop. She goes into the kitchen and stands there. Within a few minutes, the batter is made and she doesn’t lift a finger as she puts even scoops on the baking sheet. Now all she has to do is wait for the oven to heat up.

When she comes back out, Tom’s serving a customer and laughing shamelessly at their joke. She hides her smile as she goes to wipe down the tables.

 

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿

 

The next time Ellie comes in, Poppy isn’t paying attention. She’s focused on making the next three orders while doing cash. These guys definitely knew her secret, but they’d never said anything. So when the drinks are gently placed on the counter in front of them, Poppy doesn’t think anything of it. She lifts her head and freezes when she sees Ellie gaping.

“Those–they–”

The three guys turns to see her. Her eyes are wide. One of them, the one that Poppy knew the best, laughs. “Isn’t it such a neat magic trick? Poppy always wanted to be a magician when she was a kid.”

 _Thank you,_  Poppy mentally breathes. Her chest still feels tight. She knows that Chad means well, but she’s also fully aware that Ellie isn’t buying it.

“I like when she used to saw Tom in half,” Michael, the guy standing in the middle, adds. “She used to really freak me out with that one.”

“Have a nice day, guys!” Poppy says, hoping that maybe that would be enough to convince Ellie not to freak out.

They all lift their cups in the air to say goodbye. Joe turns around to mouth, _Good luck,_  to her. She scrunches her face up before focusing on Ellie. “Good afternoon. The usual?”

“I…no. An explanation, please,” Ellie says. She steps up to the counter and whispers, “I know what I saw. And you weren’t even looking when those drinks were put on the counter, let alone _touching them.”_

Poppy always wondered when this day would come. She scratches behind her ear, not sure what to say. She’d played out this scene with some unknown character in her head a thousand times. And yet, she still didn’t have a better answer than the truth.

Tom would tell her not to be an idiot, telling people is a sure way to get her dragged in by the government and tested on like a lab rat. He also assumed that people would pull her into other careers, taking advantage of her. She knows he has a point. She’s seen enough comic book movies to understand that much.

Still, looking at how upset Ellie is now, how hard her face is as she silently challenges Poppy to lie, she knows that she doesn’t want to. She wants to be honest, because she’s been crushing on Ellie ever since she landed in this godforsaken town.

Poppy doesn’t look while she makes Ellie her favourite drink. She’d honed her gift down well enough that she doesn’t need to be that focused on making drinks anymore. “You’re not crazy.”

Ellie straightens, clearly surprised by the admission. “I’m…not?”

“No, you’re not. But you have to _promise_  to keep it a secret. I don’t want to be whisked away and experimented on. I just want to be a barista running her own coffee shop in a small town,” Poppy tells her. She doesn’t bother handing Ellie her drink. She lets it hover in the air between them. No one else was around. It’s too early in the afternoon on a Monday. Most people are still at work.

“I–this is _great!”_  Ellie shouts suddenly. She claps her hands together.

Poppy jerks her head forward, confused. “Excuse me…how is this great?”

“I’m not the only one!” Ellie says, grinning. 

“You’re also telekinetic?” Poppy asks, freezing.

Ellie grabs her cup. She shakes her head. “No, but I have visions of the future. It’s really freaky, and it’s what fucked up my last relationship to be honest. I kept seeing arguments we were going to have before we had them.”

Poppy’s lips part. Well. That was something she certainly hadn’t see coming. She tilts her head. “Did you want to go out sometime?”

“Yeah. You’re going to take me on a picnic. We’re going to be attacked by ants. And it’s going to be the best date I’ll ever have,” Ellie responds. She claps a hand over her mouth before ducking her head.

“I…that sounds like fun. I’m looking forward to it. Does Saturday afternoon work for you?” Poppy asks.

Ellie nods. “It’s perfect. I’ll meet you here around two. You’re going to look absolutely stunning.”

Poppy laughs, feeling a bit out of her element for once. But when Ellie’s smile widens, she relaxes.

 

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿

 

“Wow, you look incredible.”

“You already knew what I’d look like today,” Poppy points out.

Ellie shakes her head. “Actually, I didn’t. I just wanted you to not stress about what to wear. I wasn’t wrong though.”

Poppy laughs, feeling like getting to know Ellie is going to be the best adventure a telekinetic barista could ever have.


End file.
